Beginning of Them
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Fate has a way of tying people together. Watch two gods- Athena and Poseidon- form a truce, to a friendship, to a romance. Watch then blur all three. See them in a new way. ***ONESHOT***


**Disclaimer: I don't these characters. **

**AN: Set in both movie and books world. Mostly movie but I combined some of my favorite book scenes in this. AU where Athena and Poseidon have a truce and a semi-love thing going on.**

* * *

><p>Athena tucked her legs underneath her. It was a beautiful summer day, the end of May. The sun was shining, the wind was perfect, and the waves were calming.<p>

She bent over her laptop, typing away.

She didn't realize that time had passed until some water floated up to her. The water formed a message.

"Sunset."

She looked up to see the amazing sunset. She heard some footsteps and looked up to see Poseidon.

He stood and looked down at her. His lips forming a lazy smile.

"Work-alcoholic."

"Lazy."

He pulled her up.

* * *

><p>They may have had a long rivalry that still existed but ever since Apollo had said that their destinies were intertwined many times, they reached a small truce.<p>

They had learned that they enjoyed watching the sunsets and sunrises, so they would meet up every morning and night to see them. It was the only time they got along.

"My father is still upset."

"He's trying to…"

"It's hard, you and Hades still have your kids, and his is a tree."

He placed his hands on her waist and she looked up and met his blue-green eyes.

"Your daughter Annabeth is the best fighter at camp."

Athena smiled sadly. "She is, but her heart has been turned to stone. She trusts no one and Luke is slowly worming his way into her heart even though he is Thalia's. I want her to find someone that will break down the stone wall and never walk away."

"You, the goddess who doesn't believe in love wants her daughter to find it?" He teased.

She stepped closer. "I believe in it, but it's rare to find it."

"Maybe our children will fall in love with each other."

"If they don't kill each other first, maybe."

* * *

><p>They teased each other but Athena could sense that he was still tense.<p>

"Poseidon, if it comes down to it, I will fight on your side."

His eyes widen and he gripped her hips tighter. They had never worked together, not since the chariot. They usually picked different sides.

* * *

><p>"Athena."<p>

He leaned down and rested his chin on her head.

They stood like that for a while.

* * *

><p>+ ++ a few days later+++<p>

Even though it was against the rules, she decided to see how her daughter was.

She went down and then froze. She heard screaming.

She crept closer and gasped. She saw Poseidon's son, he was pleading with his mother to come into the camp.

Athena heard more noises, grunts and snorts. She had the urge to grab Sally and take her to safety.

She froze as the Minotaur appeared and grabbed Sally.

She heard Percy yell and charge to save his mother. She watched as Sally disappeared and Percy kills the monster. She saw him fall to the floor into Grover's arms tears on his cheek.

She found herself able to move and rushed to his side.

"Lady Athena."Grover says.

She placed her hands on Percy's face and began murmuring in Greek.

Tears ran down her cheeks.

That's how Chiron found them.

* * *

><p>She slipped into the chair next to him. Her daughter had stopped by his bed, earlier. Annabeth sat down next to him studying him with her eyes. Athena watched as her daughter grabbed his hand and saw Percy smile in his sleep.<p>

Her daughter had been working nonstop, so Athena didn't feel much guilt as she took some Morpheus dust and blew it at her, causing Annabeth to fall sleep next to Percy.

Athena then placed a barrier around the bed so only Gods could enter.

* * *

><p>She stared at them. This was the closest she had been to her daughter since birth.<p>

She smiled as the two teenagers who were strangers smiled and continued to hold hands.

She touched her daughter's cheek.

"I promise, Annabeth, I will be a better mother. No more rules, no more excuses."

Then she touched Percy's cheek.

"I will find your mother."

A tear found its way down her cheek only to be brushed away by a tough calloused finger.

* * *

><p>She looked up to see Poseidon.<p>

"It's not your fault. One of my brothers sent that monster. You simply got caught and were frozen."

She opened her mouth to argue.

He placed a finger on her lips.

"Athena."

She sighed and looked at that the teenagers. Poseidon wrapped an arm around her waist. She simply sank into his embrace. He was the only one who could hold her like that. She felt safe.

"We need to be more involved with them."

"We do."

"We'll watch them during their quest."

"You really think…"

"He's my son. He's impulsive and will go save her. Grover will go and Annabeth is curious and dying to see the real world."

Athena chuckled.

"I just hope they don't get into too much trouble."

* * *

><p>Lips brushed her head and she jumped, in surprised.<p>

"We should go." She stuttered out.

Poseidon pouted. "But I want to see Annabeth's face when she realizes that she fell asleep next to my son.

She rolled her eyes and Athena became an owl and as did Poseidon.

* * *

><p>They removed the barrier and watched as campers did double takes as they passed by Percy's bed.<p>

They laughed as the Stolls took pictures of them. Other campers also snapped a few pictures.

It was Chiron who covered them with a blanket and then took a picture.

The two gods laughed to themselves when Annabeth woke up. She was on her side, her head on Percy's chest.

Annabeth's eyes fluttered open and she gasped as she realized where she was.

She fell off the bed and scrambled away, muttering about needing to spar with Clarisse.

* * *

><p>Athena and Poseidon then left to their domains. Him to the sea and her to the library.<p>

Three days later, they returned to camp because Percy had awaken.

They flew around following Percy and Grover.

When Percy first saw Annabeth, he did a double take.

Athena heard Grover's words. "She will squash you like a bug." She prayed that it wasn't true. She prayed that Percy Jackson would find a way to break the stone heart of her daughter.

Annabeth looked up and Athena and Poseidon watched as fate tied them together forever.

* * *

><p>When it came time to battle, they separated to be with their children.<p>

They met again when Annabeth confronted Percy. Poseidon was grimacing because Athena was squeezing his hand.

She frowned, "Your son is more interested in her than the flag. He's checking her out."

"Who can blame him? She's as beautiful as her mother." He said it too loud and froze as it registered what he said. They both blush.

* * *

><p>After she kicked his butt and Percy fell to the ground, Poseidon had to help him. He whispered advice and grunted when Athena jabbed him.<p>

"Cheater."

They watched as Percy attack the campers with new found strength.

Athena gasped as Percy disarmed her daughter. She tilted her head studying Annabeth.

Annabeth was breathing hard and her eyes were wide. Yet, she could tell her daughter was interested in Percy.

* * *

><p>They watched the two flirt during the bonfire. When Hades appeared, Athena had to hold Poseidon back from revealing himself and getting them both in trouble.<p>

The two watched as Annabeth packed her stuff and went to find Percy.

* * *

><p>Watching their kids on the quest was hard.<p>

They had to restrain themselves from protecting their kids.

* * *

><p>The hardest part was probably when Medusa showed up.<p>

Athena had walked away angry with herself for creating the monster who was trying to kill her daughter.

Poseidon was angry that it was his fault that Medusa was created.

The two were very tense.

* * *

><p>They were so tense that they didn't see each other until the Summer Solstice, missing the rest of the quest.<p>

When they saw each other, they felt drawn. Poseidon wanted to apologize to Athena about Medusa. Athena wanted to hug him and apologize for turning Medusa into a monster.

However, neither made a move.

It was too risky, too complicated.

So instead they sat down in their respective thrones next to each other, stealing glances.

Athena was anxious for her daughter and Jackson to come. She wanted things to be okay with them and she needed to talk to Poseidon.

Poseidon was waiting for his son and Annabeth, to come in with the lightning bolt.

He saw Zeus smile as the time drew nearer. There would be a war. Then Athena grabbed his hand.

"We still have 1 minute." He nodded, his hands squeezing hers.

* * *

><p>And then a flash of blonde and black ran in. Their kids.<p>

"We have the lightning bolt."

Zeus caught the bolt looking disappointed.

The rest of the gods began to talk and he saw Annabeth squeeze his son's hands. Finally Zeus dismissed them and they began to mingle.

Athena and Poseidon went to their children and hugged them, to everyone's surprise. They didn't care about the rules, they were just glad they were safe.

"They are okay, Athena, they are okay."

She nodded and Poseidon hugged her and then they held hands.

They teased their kids about their hand holding earlier.

* * *

><p>All was going good, until Percy asked a question, which had everyone leaning in to hear the answer.<p>

"Lady Athena, I thought you and my dad didn't get along?"

"We normally don't, but when your children go on a dangerous quest, the gods tend to bond together."

Apollo hissed something to his sister. "Told you."

She simply shoved him off his throne and everyone laughed as he fell.

* * *

><p>Once the kids left, Athena and Poseidon headed to their beach.<p>

They sat down, their toes in the water, side by side.

Athena placed her head on his shoulder and he took her small hand in his.

"We need to spend more time with them. All the gods should. All the stuff Annabeth told us, none of us knew. I knew that Demeter was unaware her daughter had feelings for a son of Hermes, she supposedly hates. Aphrodite had no clue that her daughter Silena is in love with someone.. Maybe if we just spent time and talked and listened, things would be different. "

Poseidon nodded in agreement.

"We will make things different."

* * *

><p>Athena smiled up at him and he looked at her.<p>

The last few weeks, had changed something between them. They didn't fight as much as they used too.

He pushed a black curl out of her face and she smiled.

* * *

><p>Then he leaned in and kissed her.<p>

One hand cupped her face while the other wrapped itself in her curls.

Athena was surprised but pleased. She kissed him back , one hand on his chest, the other on his shoulder.

They kissed for a bit and when they pulled away, they were both smiling.

* * *

><p>Then Athena pulled away and teased him.<p>

"Kelp Head." And then she took off running.

Poseidon shook his head laughing and chased after her.

* * *

><p>It was the start of something new, beautiful. It was the end of an age and the beginning of them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, not sure about this. If you read some of my other stories, you would know that my grandmother passed away a few months ago so I haven't updated recently nor do I feel like these are up to my usual standards, but I felt so bad so I decided to upload anyway.<strong>

**So yeah, this is a ONE SHOT!**

**Love you Wallflowers!**


End file.
